


Dystopia

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Dystopia

**Title:** Dystopia  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. Bioshock is property of 2k Games. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil, Rose  
 **Prompt:** Author's Choice #1 @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, Bioshock AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

The year is 1960. Her name is Rose. And she is not dead.

She is soaking wet.

In front of her is a woman, tall, dressed in brown slacks and wing-tipped shoes. Her white button down sleeves are rolled up to the elbows and her short blonde hair is covered by a white rabbit mask. In her hand is a lead pipe.

"Where am I?"

The woman squats, cocks her head and Rose can see the scar that runs the length of her face.

"Rapture."

"Rapture?"

"Welcome."

She ignores the outstretched hand and stands on her own.

"Where's my daughter?"


End file.
